AHORA SOMOS LIBRES
by Yoi Mino
Summary: Siguiendo la linea, les comparto este nuevo One-shot & Song-fic, inspirado en las canciones "Now we are free" de Lisa Gerrard y "Only Hope" de Mandy Moore... Dedicado para Oronia y todos los guerreros que perdieron su lucha contra el cáncer, y a las personas que quedan, cuando ya son Libres... Espero que les guste y que comenten...
_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **La canción "Now we are free" es interpretada por Enya, en el soundtrack de la pelicula "Gladiador", su traducción es inexacta, basandome en lo que encontre en diferentes paginas de Google.**_

 _ **La canción "Only Hope" es interpretada por Mandy Moore, del soundtrack de la película "A walk to remember".**_

 _ **Este One-shot & Song- fic, esta dedicado a Oronia, que perdió su batalla contra el cáncer… **_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sonido de los aparato que lo mantenían con vida, se habían convertido en un sonido que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Quisiera oir que guardaran silencio, pero solo, porque quería que él sanará, no quería dejar de escucharlos, porque de pronto, las estúpidas predicciones del oncólogo se volvieron realidad.

Miraba por la ventana, después de ver por centésima vez en diez minutos, que él estuviera dormido.

Era un hermoso día, el sol de la primavera, iluminando por primera vez un día completo. Él lo amaría, siempre esperaba los días así, y cargaba la camioneta para irse juntos de paseo a la playa, o para ver los cerezos en flor.

Se hundió en los recuerdos, disfrutandolos, viviendolos… No noto que comenzó a cantar, esa suave melodía que tanto les gustaba a los dos, y que a fuerza de oírla la aprendió… sé había convertido en su himno, durante su enfermedad.

" _Todopoderosa libertad..._

 _Todopoderosa alma libre…_

 _Sé libre_

 _Camina conmigo,_

 _a través de los campos dorados,_

 _tan preciosa… preciosa."_

Sintió la puerta abrirse y guardó silencio, era Izayoi, su suegra, y ambas se miraron, tranquilamente, no sé llevaban bien, pero desde que Inuyasha enfermo, había hecho una tregua, que ambas sabían sobrellevar.

oOoOoOoO

Ella odiaba esa canción, al principio de su enfermedad, en más de una ocasión discutió con ella, a causa de el significado de la misma… la odiaba, ¿cómo podía pedirle que volara libre?, lejos de su enfermedad, lejos de ellos, ¿acaso no quería que luchara y sanará?...

Pero un año había pasado desde entonces, su leucemia se agravo, las radioterapias, las quimios y demás tratamientos no servían de nada, solo lo terminaron de agotar en vida, extendiendola un año más. Le dolía pero su hijo, solo estaba sufriendo en vida.

Kagome no sé apartó de su lado en ningún momento, dejó su apenas comenzada carrera, en el teatro para estar con él, en todo momento.

Aguanto sus llantos, cuando ya no pudo más, sus arranques de ira, debido al dolor, sus vómitos, y diarreas, vestirlo, bañarlo, todo.

Al final, la aceptación de lo inevitable de parte de él, le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa, no sé había quejado ni una vez, tenía sus esperanzas puestas en la medicina, en su Fé, pero al final, Inuyasha parecía en paz, se había reconciliado con la vida, con su enfermedad, y al final había aceptado, que más temprano que tarde, sé tenía que marchar.

Entonces, a él le tocó consolarla, por primera vez lloró, por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo triste que iba a ser su partida.

Juntos cantaron en un susurro, su canción, "Now we are free" de Enya, pues al no sentir más incertidumbre, él se sintió libre. Kagome solo sintio resignación, la tristeza había tomado el lugar de la esperanza.

Inuyasha se había despedido de todos sus amigos, él jamás pensó que fuera tan querido.

Miroku, estuvo también a su lado desde un comienzo, él era un hermano más aparte de Sesshomaru.

Él junto con Sango, venían todos los días, a pasar un rato con los dos.

Sus visitas le daban un sentido de normalidad a su vida, por un momento olvidaron la realidad y volvían a ser esos cuatro que se conocieron, en un baile, cuando Miroku, había salido bailar con Kagome, pero al final la más encantadora para él, había sido su querida Sanguito. Amaban contar esa historia.

Desde entonces habían sido los mejores amigos.

También Kouga, su eterno rival, de toda la vida, con el que menos pensó, poder tener afinidad, ese último año, le había donado plaquetas en varias ocasiones, jugado ajedrez, que resultó ser un digno competidor, además de su hermano. Dentro de poco se iba a casar, se había dado cuenta de que la vida era tan corta, que no podía seguir jugando al eterno soltero, además amaba a esa pelirroja que llevaba esperándolo pacientemente, durante seis años.

Kagome volvió de sus recuerdos, cuando vio que su suegra salió de la habitación y entró ella, después de tomarse un café de la maquina del hospital, poco a poco había aprendido a tomarle gusto, pues al principio lo odiaba.

Cuando entró, él estaba despierto, en su mirada había luz, y Kagome lo miró intrigada, sé veía con más vida, que en anteriores días. Su sueño al parecer había sido reparador, le había sentado bien.

_ Inuyasha… _ y él le sonrió, tiernamente.

_ Te escuche cantar… _ le dijo _ sigue haciéndolo, por favor _ le pidió, acomodándose en sus almohadas.

Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ya no podía, le costaba trabajo cantar, en serio, si le salia algo del corazón, era solo por inercia, pero sentía que ya no tenía alma para que se expresara cantando. No sabía qué hacer, no podía negarle nada, pero no quería llorar…

_ Inuyasha… yo…

Y escucharon uno pequeños golpes en la puerta.

_ Lo siento, ¿puedo pasar?.

_ Claro, Sesshomaru, esas preguntas no sé hacen _ y se apartó para que se acercara a su hermano.

_ ¿Cómo estás Inu? _ le pregunto con esa voz grave y autoritaria, que al principio, le había dado algo de temor a Kagome, y mantenia su distancia con él, pero cuando todo empezó, se dio cuenta, de que ese imponente hombre, tanto de carácter, como de belleza, podía tener sentimientos. Y los que albergaba por su hermano, eran muy grandes.

_ ¿Que cuentas?_ le dijo Inuyasha, con voz cansina, mientras tomaba entre sus dedos, la larga trenza de cabello plateado de su hermano.

Un cabello hermoso, singular y largo, que ambos habían compartido, convirtiéndose en el favorito de muchas chicas. Al comenzar a perder su cabellos, en grandes mechones, debido a los fuertes efectos de la quimioterapia, Inuyasha había decidido, que había llegado el momento de que raparse, era lo mejor.

Y Kagome sufrió al pasarle la máquina por su cuero cabelludo.

Cuando Sesshomaru lo vio así, le pidió a Kagome que también sé lo cortara igual, pero Inuyasha, no sé lo permitió, en cambio le pidió poder tocarlo, cuando viniera a visitarlo. Era una de las cosas que tenían en común con su padre, que diez años atrás había muerto en un accidente. Así que no le permitiría a Sesshomaru, borrar la firma de su padre en ellos.

Kagome se sentó, en el sillón junto a la ventana y estuvo viendo de nuevo hacia afuera, perdida de nuevo en sus recuerdos, dejándolos despedirse.

_ Sesshomaru, acercarte _ y él se inclinó para que Inuyasha le hablara al oído, _ ¿sabes? siento que no pasare de hoy _ y Sesshomaru se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, afectado por sus palabras, _ por favor, cuida de Kagome, si fuera por mí madre, después de mí muerte cortaria lazos con ella, pero no quiero que sea asi, por favor, ella no tiene a nadie, más que a mí… a nuestra familia, cuidala _ y Sesshomaru, sin palabras, se irguió de nuevo y le tomó su mano, apretandola y asintiendo con una leve inclinación, si algo salía de su boca, estaba seguro de que lloraría.

_ Me he despedidos de todos, solo me faltabas tú y por supuesto Kagome _ y ella al escuchar su nombre salió de su trance, poniendo atención a sus palabras.

_ Inuyasha, pero hoy noto tu semblante mejorado, incluso te siento con más energía _ le dijo Kagome acercándose a él.

_ Kagome, las velas cuando se van a apagar, siempre iluminan más, dando la sensación de que jamás se apagaran. Pero ha llegado el final, cariño _ y Kagome miro a Sesshomaru, que solo fue capaz de sostener sus azules ojos, por un breve momento. Su hermano tenía razón.

_ Sesshomaru, hermano, te quiero, en verdad, aunque hayamos pasado de pleito, te quiero, perdoname por todo… perdóname por no comprender tus sentimientos _ le dijo Inuyasha, sin poder evitar que una lagrima, saliera rodando por esos ojos dorados, tan parecidos a los de su hermano, a los de su padre.

Sesshomaru, se inclinó y lo abrazo, como cuando eran niños, cómo cuando Inuyasha tenía alguna pesadilla, cómo cuando su padre murió, como cuando se casó y volvió a ser de nuevo, plenamente feliz, con esa mujer, de la que por desgracia, él también se había enamorado, aunque jamás le jugaria chueco a su hermano.

_ Sin rencores Inuyasha, yo también te pido perdón, vete tranquilo, yo sabre que hacer _ le dijo refiriéndose a su promesa.

_ Saludare a nuestro padre de tu parte _ le dijo mientras se soltaba de su abrazo, _ Por Favor hermano, no me veas morir, quiero estar con Kagome en ese momento.

Y Sesshomaru entendió.

oOoOoOo

Kagome había comenzado a llorar mientras los veía hablar, a Inuyasha poca veces lo había visto hablar con tanta seguridad, certeza y verdad. Cuando le pidió casarse con él, había sido una vez, cuando le dijo los resultado de sus estudio, al enterarse de su Leucemia, había sido otra, la más dolorosa.

Y esa ocasión.

_ ¿Bailarias para mí? ¿cantarás para mí? _ le pregunto Inuyasha _ quiero ver tu corazón puesto en algo más, que en mí… tu amor me ata a este mundo Kagome, quiero verte feliz, quiero irme, mientras escucho tu suave voz, después de verte danzar como los ángeles.

Y acaricio su rostro, secando sus lágrimas, que caían gruesas y abundantes.

_ Perdoname por no estar contigo más tiempo, perdóname por no ver a nuestro bebé crecer, perdóname por estarte haciendo sufrir de esta manera, cuando tú todo lo que mereces, es amor. Te amo Kagome… _ y la siguió acariciando y besando, de manera suave, con sus escasas fuerzas.

Kagome lo vio, mientras él la observaba en silencio, y por primera vez comprendió, en ese día, que era el final, que era mejor ser libre, que era hora de dejarlo ir y descansar.

Puso su Ipod, en la base de las bocinas, y eligió la canción, que sabía que quería escuchar Inuyasha.

Sé quitó su gran suéter, y quedó con una ajustada, blusa de finos tirantes, que usaba en vez de bra, aventó sus zapatillas para quedar descalza, soltó su largo cabello y comenzó a moverse.

Suavemente, siguiendo el suave ritmo de la música, mientras comenzaba a cantar:

" _Todopoderosa libertad..._

 _Todopoderosa alma libre…_

 _Sé libre_

 _Camina conmigo,_

 _a través de campos dorados…_

 _encantadores…_

 _bellisimos._

Y movía sus brazos, semejante a alas volando al viento, mientras atrapaba algo con sus delicados dedos, y lo juntaba a su corazón…

 _Lamentamos nuestros pecados_

 _pero, estamos_

 _uniendo nuestro propio destino_

 _bajo mi mascara,_

 _permanezco débil…_

 _bajo mi mascara_

 _sonrío, incluso_

 _con miedo…_

 _Bajo mi mascara,_

 _estare esperando…"_

Cuando el coro empieza, y la música se hace más rápida, con la unión de muchos sonidos, Kagome gira sobre sus puntas, salta, se estira, bailando con su corazón, sacando los mejores pasos de ballet…

 _¡Corre conmigo ahora… soldado de Roma!_

… _corre y juega en campo de caballos…_

 _¡Corre conmigo ahora… soldado de Roma!_

… _corre y juega en campo de caballos…_

Kagome alzaba sus brazos, su cabello volaba al danzar, sus largas piernas se abrían en hermosos splits, mientras saltaba… E Inuyasha, la adoraba, mientras la veía, tan plena, tan hermosa, tan entregada… el ritmo bajó de nuevo… Y Kagome se quedó quieta, acercándose, con hermosos pasos, luciendo sus hermosos pies… quedando hincada sobre la silla, para alcanzar su rostro más fácilmente… y continuó cantando con suave voz…

 _Todopoderosa libertad…_

 _Todopoderosa alma libre.._

 _Sé libre.._

 _sé libre…_

 _imagina, libre, en paz…_

 _Descansa en paz con el pasado…_

 _es hermosa esta tierra,_

 _es encantadora…_

Inuyasha, la sostuvo de la cintura, con la fuerza y entrega que su débil cuerpo permite, aferrándose a ella, y comenzó a cantar en un susurro, junto a su oído, junto con ella…

 _Nadie puede creer…_

 _hasta qué punto he venido solo,_

 _Para estar contigo, con mi familia…_

 _Debí haber estado ahí, cuando_

 _su mundo se acabo…_

 _Pero ahora descansan conmigo._

 _... ahora todo acabó conmigo._

 _Nunca olvidaré,_

 _cómo me sentí en ese momento,_

 _Libre."_

La voz de Inuyasha se iba apagando poco a poco, y ya no sentía la misma fuerza sosteniendola de la cintura…

Se separó de él, para mirarle al rostro…

_ No temas a una nueva aventura, no temas amar de nuevo… _ yo estaré contigo, aunque solo haya sido una parte de tu vida… dile a mi hijo, que me alegra dejar parte de mí, en el mundo… Vuela mi vida… se feliz… quiero que lo ames mucho, él cuidará de ustedes, él te ha amado siempre… _ y poco a poco, mientras Kagome pensaba que deliraba, la vida de Inuyasha se iba apagando…

Su respiración fue más entrecortada, su voz ya no sé escuchaba…

_ Inuyasha, descansa mi amor… Siempre te amare… _ y en ese momento, dejó Kagome de escuchar, el latido de su corazón golpear contra su oreja…

Lo miro, con nuevas lágrimas en el rostro, su rostro lucía en paz, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro…

Lo beso y sé levantó de la cama, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, mientras escuchaba, ese aparato, indicar, que había muerto… pasó sus manos por su cabello, mientras los doctores entraron, para intentar una vez más resucitar… al final declararon su muerte.

Kagome escuchó a Izayoi, entrar corriendo, mientras lloraba dolorosamente, ella era su madre, y hoy había perdido a su hijo… Kagome miro a la ventana… y vio muchas golondrinas volar sobre la puesta de sol… Inuyasha se había ido… ahora era libre, de las ataduras físicas de su enfermedad… ahora era libre…

Sintió una mano grande posarse sobre su hombro, y al voltear, por un breve instante, pensó que era la mano de Inuyasha, pero no, era la de Sesshomaru, que era muy parecido, a él…

Él solo atino a acercarla a su pecho, y abrazarla, prometió cuidar de ella…

Kagome, en ese momento, comprendió la magnitud de las cosas, estaba sola, después de ese abrazo, y otros más de condolencias, llegaría a su casa y estaría sola…

Cuando sus amigos, terminaron de consolar a Izayoi, ella se acercó a ella, y la abrazo, las dos ahora tenían algo en común, las dos habían perdido a Inuyasha…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Los días pasaron, y la hora de leer el testamento, había llegado.

Después del funeral, Kagome se había encerrado en su departamento a cal y canto, y después de dos semanas solo había salido para ese asunto… Y todo porque sus amigos, hartos de ser ignorados por ella, fueron y amenazaron con derribar la puerta si no abría la puerta.

Izayoi, aun no podía mirarla a la cara y cuando llego, Sesshomaru, la condujo, para sentarla a su lado. Y entonces, el notario comenzó a leer…

" _Yo, Inuyasha, Taisho, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, realizó este testamento, para disponer de mis bienes, y manejar mis últimas voluntades._

 _Comenzaré con Kouga, y no por importante, si no que se acaba de ir hace un momento, y viendo mi tablero de ajedrez, no encuentro una mejor persona para heredarlo, Kagome, disculpa, pero eres pésima, al igual que Miroku; Sesshomaru, si lo quieres, puedes retarlo, estoy seguro, que ustedes dos serán excelentes rivales._

 _Miroku y Sango, a ustedes les dejo mí parte de sociedad, en el par de restaurantes que abrimos juntos, se que Kagome está de acuerdo, así que ahora son los dueños absolutos…"_

Miroku, lloraba, mientras Sango lo abrazaba, gracias a su sociedad, había podido realizar uno de sus sueños. Prometió en silencio jamás dejar de velar por Kagome.

" _Mamá, a ti quiero dejarte, mi amor eterno, fuiste la mejor madre del mundo, y aunque se que no quieres mucho a Kagome, tal vez con esta noticia, entiendas, mi amor y su amor por ti. Ella se sometió a una fertilización in-vitro, para poder tener un hijo mío, y si todo ha salido bien, y no sé puso mal por mí muerte, al momento de escuchar esta lectura, ella está embarazada._

 _Por favor cuidala, ella no tiene otra madre, más que a ti en este momento, mi hijo no tendrá a otra familia más que a ustedes, y por favor amalo mucho, abrazalo y mímalo por mí… Te amo mamá…"_

Izayoi, lloraba amargamente, y se levantó del asiento, mientras Kagome hacía lo mismo, y la recibía en sus brazos. Así, ambas dejaron ese rencorcillo atrás… ahora tenía de nuevo algo en común, un pequeño que venía al mundo para ser amado por las dos.

" _Sesshomaru, mis acciones en la empresa, que nos heredó nuestro padre, pasan a ser de Kagome. Cuidalos… no tengo nada más que poner… todo te lo dire en persona antes de morir…_

 _Al final, Kagome. Tal vez, lo tuyo, en este momento, no sea volver al teatro, por eso, con ayuda de Sesshomaru y de todos, organizamos todo, para que pronto puedas abrir, tu pequeña academia de artes. Cómo siempre ha sido tu sueño… Eres maravillosa en todo lo que haces, cumple tus sueños…_

 _Sesshomaru administrara, tus acciones en la empresa y asi no tendras que preocuparte por las cuentas, eres pesima, todos lo sabemos… Tú y mí hijo, no tendrán que preocuparse de nada, los dejo en buenas manos…_

 _Cuida de mí hijo… siempre recuerda que te amo… y por favor, no pierdas la fe en el amor, fue demasiado bello lo nuestro y no debes de perder la oportunidad de poder disfrutarlo de nuevo… Yo estaré de acuerdo, si llegas a amar de nuevo…"_

Kagome lloro, después de escuchar sus palabras… él había pensado en todo, ella aún estaba tan aturdida, que ni siquiera, había considerado la posibilidad de regresar a trabajar. Hasta en el futuro romántico de ella… algo que en ese momento deshecho, como una típica broma de él…

Sesshomaru no había apartado la mirada de ella en toda la lectura.

Hacía años, que amaba a esa mujer, que poco a poco, en ese momento, estaba renaciendo de sus cenizas.

La había conocido en una tarde de lluvia, cuando Inuyasha se la presento. Ella parecía intimidada por él, pero aun así participaba de una platica, interesante e inteligente, había leído los mismos libros, les gustaba la misma música, y cosas que aburrían a Inuyasha, a él le fascinaba de ella.

Él sentía, que solo estaba prendado de su belleza, jamas le haria daño a su hermano, tratando de conquistar a su mujer, así que solo, asistía a todas sus recitales y obras de teatro, y escondido entre la penumbra, la admiraba.

Supo que en realidad la amaba, cuando su hermano enfermo. Tuvieron más oportunidad de conocerse, ella lloró en su hombro en más de una ocasión, y admiro, su devoción y entrega, y deseo con toda su alma que su hermano sanara, y no solo por ser su hermano, sino también, porque Kagome merecía ser feliz aunque no fuera con él.

Cuando su hermano le pidió cuidarla, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él conocía sus sentimientos, y le pidió perdón por eso…

Salieron de la oficina del Notario, y después de que sus amigos se despidieron de ella, de Izayoi y Sesshomaru. Ellos tres se quedaron solos.

_ Kagome, estoy contenta de que vayas a tener un bebé de Inuyasha, ¿porque no dijeron nada? _ pregunto Izayoi, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

_ Izayoi, disculpenos por no decirle, pero la inseminación fue hace apenas cuatro meses. Cuando Inuyasha supo de su Leucemia, hace poco más de un año, congeló, dos muestras de su… mmm ok, con la esperanza de sanar, y en caso de que la quimio lo dejará esteril, estaría esa opción _ les contó Kagome, recordando esas fechas, cuando había esperanza y todo les parecía fácil.

_ Al final, cuando nos dimos cuenta, que no había mejoría, y el oncólogo lo desahucio, Inuyasha lamento no haber tenido hijos conmigo, cuando pudimos; y recordando la muestra almacenada, le dije que yo quería tener un hijo de él, que ustedes también estarían felices de saber que él continuaría entre nosotros _ Kagome acarició su vientre, recordando su felicidad, cuando supo de su bebé.

_ Me pidió que no les dijera nada aun, pues ya no faltaba mucho para el final y él quería que tuvieras de que agarrarte Izayoi. Por eso guardamos la noticia hasta el final _ y agacho la mirada a punto de llorar, amaba a su bebé, pero no podía evitar ponerse triste todo el tiempo.

_ Gracias Kagome, por darme la oportunidad de ser abuela, por parte de él _ y la abrazo, mientras Sesshomaru continuaba con su rostro serio, le alegraba la situación, mucho, pero tenía que pensar de ahí en adelante, cómo le haría para cuidarlos a ambos.

_ Bueno, yo les propongo que vayamos con un ginecologo, te revisen, lleves un control prenatal, y luego as invito a comer a las dos _ propuso Sesshomaru, sorprendiendose las dos, pues por un instante habían olvidado que estaba con ellas.

Llegaron a un lujoso consultorio, donde una buena ginecóloga, amiga de la escuela de Izayoi, atendería a Kagome.

Rápidamente, le tomó muestras de sangre, y en lo que estaban los resultados, le haria un chequeo físico.

_ Si gustas, puede pasar tu esposo _ le comento la enfermera, sin saber cuál era la historia de esa familia, retirándose después de eso.

Kagome lo miró avergonzada, y a punto de llorar, y Sesshomaru, entró con ella.

_ Nadie tiene que saber Kagome, hoy no recibirás lastima, te lo prometo _ y ella se tranquilizó, le dolía contar su historia, dar explicaciones y tolerar miradas de fingida tristeza cuando nadie sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo en realidad.

Se recostó sobre su espalda y la médico, descubrió su vientre.

Kagome tenía el rostro sonrojado, pues no sé sentía agusto, exponiéndose a Sesshomaru.

Puso el gel frío, y acomodo el ultrasonido, por su apenas visible vientre, y de inmediato, comenzó a aparecer un reflejo brumoso en blanco y negro.

Ninguno de los dos entendía la forma de un bebé en medio de todo.

La ginecóloga lo midió, y después dejó escuchar el sonido del pequeño corazón de su hijo. Un sonido rápido, vivo, y no pudo evitar llorar.

Sesshomaru tomó su mano, emocionado también, sentía a su hermano, lo sentía vivo y palpable al lado de ellos, feliz por su bebé. Y Sesshomaru, con un sentimiento ajeno a todo lo que había sentido en su vida, amo a ese bebé, ese latido, igual que amaba a su madre, lo amó como propio.

_ ¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé? _ pregunto la Ginecóloga, mirándolos enternecida a través de sus gafas.

Sesshomaru, miro a Kagome, esa decisión no le correspondía a él, aunque sé moría por saber.

Ella adivinó su expectación y dijo que si…

_ Bueno, pues ustedes serán los felices padres, de un hermoso varoncito, felicidades _ y Kagome sonrió, triste, contenta, satisfecha, una sonrisa franca, que demostraba mil sentimientos a la vez, pero al mismo tiempo con una paz maternal, reflejada en su rostro.

Después de recetar sus vitaminas prenatales y darle instrucciones y recomendaciones, salieron para alcanzar a Izayoi, que estaba en el coche con el chofer, no había podido entrar, pues la tristeza que sintió había sido demasiada.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿cómo está todo? _ les preguntó Izayoi, aun secando sus ojos…

_ Kagome esta bien de salud, y el bebé también, ¿le digo yo o le dices tú? _ y Kagome sonrió, cediendo el honor de dar la noticia, lo que nunca esperó, fueron sus palabras.

_ Madre, Inuyasha viene de regreso, Kagome tendrá un niño _ e Izayoi se abrazó a ella, mientras las dos lloraban de alegría.

Los meses avanzaban rápido, y Kagome ya estaba en el último trimestre, casi por parir en cualquier momento.

Ella se había mudado a la mansión de Izayoi, donde también se quedaba Sesshomaru, que ya no quiso regresar a su departamento, con el pretexto de estar al pendiente de las dos.

Durante ese tiempo, Izayoi había encontrado en ella, un gran amiga, compartían muchos gustos en común, como el ballet.

Juntas se habían dedicado a elegir la decoración de la academia de arte, y a Kagome, le sorprendía su exquisito gusto, en colores y materiales.

A Sesshomaru siempre lo veía en el desayuno, antes de salir a trabajar. Siempre se comportaba con ella de manera seria, y algo distante, después del primer ultrasonido, comenzó a poner una barrera entre ellos.

Cada mes sin falta la acompañaba, y por breves momentos, se sentía acompañada y apoyada por él. Pero al llegar de nuevo a la mansión, seguía siendo la misma persona fria y distante.

Su vientre comenzó a crecer y notarse, y Sesshomaru, podía jurar que no había mujer más bella que ella. Cada día, sus sentimientos crecían más y más por ella, y eso lo asustaba, pues sentía que traicionaba a su hermano con eso, a pesar de que él hubiera deseado que Kagome volviera a amar, no sé vería muy bien, si el que la amara fuera él.

Cada día llegaba más tarde a casa de su madre, y si no se mudaba, era solo por no perderse los desayunos con ella, y verla poco a poco, sonreír de nuevo.

Una noche de las tantas que había llegado tarde, para evitar verla, sé estaba intentando preparar un sándwich, ya que no había podido comer en toda la tarde, cuando escucho la puerta de la cocina abrirse lentamente.

_ Sesshomaru, no sabía que estabas aquí, buenas noches… _ le dijo con la que le pareció a Sesshomaru, la voz más dulce del mundo.

_ ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde? _ le pregunto Sesshomaru, con su típica voz.

_ Tenía calor y este bebé no me deja descansar _ le dijo mientras sobaba su redondo vientre.

_ ¿Solo eso vas a cenar? apuesto, que no has comido correctamente durante todo el día.

Y de inmediato Kagome, saco pollo y verduras, y preparo un delicioso teriyaki en poco tiempo.

Sesshomaru la veía moverse por la cocina, con su hermoso vientre, mientras le preparaba algo de comer.

Él arrimo los platos, y jugo de beber para ella, y una copa de vino blanco para él, y espero que ella arrimara lo que cocino.

_ ¡Ta- dá! espero que te gust… ¡auuchh! _ sé interrumpió Kagome mientras se sostenía su vientre.

_ ¡Kagome! ¿estas bien? _ pregunto Sesshomaru alarmado, mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía una mano en su espalda y la otra en su vientre.

_ Si estoy bien, perdón, es que sentí una patadita… ¡oh! _ y en ese momento sintió Sesshomaru, cómo el bebé de su hermano, se movía dentro de ella, para golpear su mano. Y solo pudo mirar a Kagome a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

_ Le gusta tu compañía y tu toque, no cabe duda que eres su favorito _ y guio su mano a un nuevo punto en su vientre, localizandolo el pequeño de inmediato y moviendose en su dirección.

Sesshomaru, estaba conmovido, al igual que Kagome, y la cercanía de ese momento, desencadenó una serie de eventos.

Kagome, se sintió en paz cuando lo vio esa noche en la cocina, tenía mucho que no lo veía y que no platicaban, se sentía rechazada.

Antes de que saliera huyendo, quiso cocinar algo para él, para que se quedara con ella ese instante, en que no podía dormir debido a la soledad que sentía, a pesar de tener a su bebé.

Mientras Sesshomaru tocaba su vientre, ella se sintió feliz, protegida, sin soledad, no podía creer, que el hermano de su marido, despertara esos sentimientos en ella, y también sé asusto.

Pero de pronto, las manos de Sesshomaru se detuvieron y volteo a mirarla a los ojos, y ella sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente, sonrojándose seguramente.

¿Que estaba pasando? ¿que era esa electricidad que crecía entre ellos?

Kagome sintió la mano de Sesshomaru tocar su mejilla, y ella cerró sus ojos, buscando más contacto.

Y sin que ambos lo pensaran mucho, se acercaron, dándose un beso profundo, lleno de tristeza y amor, que no sabían si era entre ellos, o debido a la falta de Inuyasha. Ese beso sabia a dolor, a necesidad y a tristeza.

Sesshomaru, sabía que la amaba, soñó con ese beso mucho tiempo, pero no podía evitar sentir que la había cagado en grande. Ella no estaba lista para amar otra vez.

Pero ni uno de los dos se había separado, a pesar del dolor que sentían, seguían su labios juntos. Pues se habían dado cuenta que el dolor, llevado por dos era más soportable, fue cómo llorar, cómo desahogarse.

_ Kagome, lo siento, yo no quise…

_ ¿Que no quisiste Sesshomaru? _ y por ese instante, Kagome sintió que solo lo había hecho por lastima, que solo había aceptado su labios por lastima.

Sesshomaru, se dio cuenta de la inseguridad que acompañaba a esa pregunta, y por un pequeño instante sintió esperanza, ella era su esperanza.

_ No quise besarte, a pesar de conocer tu dolor, yo te amo, pero se que aun no estas preparada, para que tu lo hagas _ y Kagome abrió los ojos… él la amaba…

No sabía que decir, no estaba preparada para eso. Por un momento había sentido dolor, al creerse rechazada, y no era así, él la amaba, y tenía miedo por ella. ¿Que sentía ella?

Definitivamente no era el momento para pensar en eso. Y entonces mirando su vientre y la parte del suelo que la dejaba ver, sé dio cuenta de que se le había roto la fuente.

_ Sesshomaru _ dijo en un susurro temeroso, mientras sus ojos se abrían cómo platos.

_ Sé ha roto mí fuente.

Y Sesshomaru, aún más pálido que ella, corrió a despertar al chofer, para que llevaran a Kagome al hospital, mientras dejaba dicho a su madre lo que había sucedido.

Sesshomaru se acomodo con ella en la camioneta, mientras el chofer manejaba rápido, pero con precaucion.

_ ¿Te duele? dime que sientes, esto ha sido mi culpa, por alterarte _ decía Sesshomaru, compungido, sintiéndose culpable.

_ No Sesshomaru, no siento dolor, solo una incomodidad que ya había sentido durante el día, pero no es dolor, y tú no tienes la culpa de nada, mi bebé tenía que nacer en cualquier momento _ y trataba de ser fuerte ante él, aunque sé sentía igual de nerviosa y llena de miedo.

Casi al llegar a la clínica, Kagome se dobló en una fuerte contracción, que desapareció por breves instantes y que reapareció con fuerza, al momento que se estacionaba la camioneta.

Las contracciones de repente se habían acelerado, y había comenzado a sentir unas enormes ganas de pujar.

Apenas alcanzaron a prepararla, cuando la ginecóloga le ordenó pujar para traer a su hijo al mundo.

Por la conmoción, nadie había reparado en Sesshomaru, que se quedó al lado de Kagome, en todo momento, sosteniendo su mano, y susurrando palabras de aliento.

Kagome, de pronto sintió que ya no podía pujar más, el dolor la estaba venciendo.

Sesshomaru se acerco a su oído, mientras las enfermeras, corrían a prisa, arrimando instrumentos y llamando al anestesiólogo en caso de ocupar una cesárea de urgencia.

_ Vamos preciosa, tienes que ser fuerte, puja con fuerzas.

_ No puedo Sesshomaru, tengo sueño _ y poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

_ ¡No Kagome! vamos, ¡vamos! tú tienes que estar bien, ya no estarás sola, yo los cuidare a ambos, Inuyasha, sabía lo que yo sentia por ti, él me pidió amarte, él me pidió cuidarlos. ¡Vamos mi amor! ¡puja! _ y Sesshomaru la ayudó a reclinarse.

Kagome sintió su alma y corazón revivir con las palabras de él. Y pujo con fuerzas, apretando la mano, mientras sacaba de su interior la fuerza para traer a ese hijo que Sesshomaru, quería criar como suyo.

Y después de un doloroso esfuerzo, sintió el alivio de arrojar a la vida, a su hijo, y sintió paz al oír su llanto.

_ ¡Es hermoso Kagome! miralo _ y Sesshomaru acercó al pequeño bebé, al cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome. Había entrado en paro.

 __ Kagome..._

 __ Kagome..._

 __ ¿Inuyasha?_ pregunto confundida, pues reconocía la voz, pero no sabía si estaba alucinando._

 __ Kagome, aqui estoy._

 __ Inuyasha, ¿estoy muerta? _ le pregunto Kagome, triste por dejar a su bebé detrás._

 __ Digamos que si _ le contesto Inuyasha, apareciendo frente a ella, con esa misma sonrisa socarrona, con la que la conquistó._

 __ Inuyasha, te extrañe tanto… _ y comenzó a llorar abrazada a su cuello._

 __ Yo también Kagome, pero tienes que volver, nuestro hijo te necesita, Sesshomaru te necesita… _ y Kagome se sorprendió al oír el nombre de Sesshomaru, sintiendo tristeza._

 __ Yo lo siento Inuyasha… _ le dijo culpable por el beso que se dieron._

 __ No tienes porque… yo sabía tu admiración por él, la compatibilidad entre los dos, y a pesar de que lo intente, nada más hubo cosas que jamás comprendí de tí, cómo lo hacía Sesshomaru… se que el te ama, y me siento feliz de que sea él, y no cualquier otro, que te acompañe en la vida…_

 __ Pero yo te extraño aun, solo han sido meses Inuyasha, es poco tiempo para pensar…_

 __ No Kagome, mereces ser feliz, tu dolor me ata y me hace sufrir. Te ame tanto, pero mi destino no era estar a tu lado… el de Sesshomaru si…_

 __ Vuelve Kagome…_

 __ Es que yo no quiero… _ le decía llorando mientras lo veía alejarse._

 __ Vuelve Kagome…_

 _Y su voz se iba volviendo más lejana… "Adiós Inuyasha"_

_ ¡VUELVE KAGOME! _ y escucho la autoritaria voz de Sesshomaru, ordenandole volver, abriendo sus ojos al instante.

Había vuelto a la vida después de un breve instante…

_ Adios Inuyasha… _ dijo en un susurro, mientras las enfermeras apartaban a Sesshomaru y la revisaban a ella.

El pequeño Souta, era el bebé más adorable del mundo Izayoi, se había convertido en una abuela protectora y cariñosa. Después del susto que les había pegado Kagome, no la habían dejado ni a sol, ni a sombra.

Izayoi estaba con ella durante el día, atendiendo a su nieto, platicando con ella, felices amando a ese pequeño bebé, que era la viva imagen de su padre. Con suave cabello color plata, piel blanca y ojos del color del sol.

Era igual a su padre, era igual a Sesshomaru.

Desde ese día no había tenido de nuevo un momento a solas con Sesshomaru, no habían podido hablar sobre ese día, en que se besaron.

Kagome aprovechó su alejamiento para pensar las cosas bien. Ella sabía que había visto a Inuyasha, que no era solo un sueño de su inconsciencia y medito cada palabra.

Era verdad que ellos dos, había sido algo distintos, el inquieto, espontáneo. Ella centrada y apasionada con todo lo que hacía.

Inuyasha no podía estar quieto en sus ratos libres, hacía deporte, iban a la playa. Kagome se sentía feliz, cantando, bailando, leyendo o pintando. Estar en contemplación.

La veces que le tocó platicar con Sesshomaru, había encontrado un gran oyente y conversador, conocían y compartían muchos gustos en común, y en esas ocasiones Inuyasha había salido huyendo, después de aburrirse con ambos.

Kagome se sentía incómoda quedándose con él, así que concluían su plática e iba a seguir a Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, siempre fue alguien imponente para ella, sentía admiración y nerviosismo junto a él.

Y si era honesta, sé había llegado a sentir mal por estar agusto con él.

¿Inuyasha sabía? ¿Inuyasha sabía que Sesshomaru estaba enamorado de ella? ¿él sabía de la admiración que sentía por él?

Y meditó sus últimas palabras, cuando pensó que solo eran delirios.

" _Él te va amar siempre, él los va a cuidar…"_ y no le había prestado mucha atención a sus palabras por el dolor del momento.

Esa noche, entre sueños había escuchado a su pequeño Souta, llorar, estaba tan cansada, que tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta, de que su llanto se había detenido.

Sesshomaru, tenía en sus brazos, al pequeño bebé, imagen de su hermano, y de él mismo. Meciendolo, mientras le daba de comer su biberon, sus ojos no sé apartaban del pequeño, embelesado con él.

Kagome, no quiso interrumpir ese momento, asi que salio lentamente y espero a Sesshomaru en el pasillo.

De una vez por todas tenían que hablar.

Sesshomaru, sentía un amor tremendo por ese pequeño, trataba de apartarse, de no encariñarse, pero era imposible, amaba a su madre y lo amaba a él. No podía dejar de mirarlo, tan indefenso, tan pequeño, tan parecido a su padre, en muchos sentidos.

Lo había sostenidos en brazos nada más al nacer, y cuando Kagome murió ese breve instante, lo había aferrado a su cuerpo, protegiéndolo, e intentando despertar a su madre. Ella tenía que estar con él, ese pequeño sé merecía el mundo.

Cuando vio que se había quedado dormido, besó su coronilla, que olía delicioso, y lo recostó en su cuna. Tenía ganas de asomarse al cuarto de Kagome y ver que estuviera bien. Pero no sé atrevía, no quería incomodarla.

Cuando salio, se encontro con ella sentada en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas, aparentemente dormida.

Sé agacho para levantarla y ella despertó, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, después de ese tiempo.

_ ¿Estás bien? _ le pregunto Sesshomaru, acomodando un mechón tras su oreja.

_ Si… yo quiero… quiero platicar contigo _ le dijo Kagome sonrojada.

Sesshomaru, se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

_ ¿Puedes ser en mi habitación? quiero estar al pendiente, por si Souta comienza a llorar.

Sesshomaru, se sentó en el pequeño sillón al lado de la cama de Kagome, mientras ella se sentaba en la misma.

_ Sesshomaru, siempre sentí admiración por ti, alguna vez me llegué a preguntar porque en vez de conocer a Inuyasha no te había conocido antes a ti. Todos estos meses me he encariñado contigo, y te extraño, mucho.

Kagome sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

_ Yo amaba a tu hermano, era mi mejor amigo, me dio una gran familia, y me duele que no este aqui. Me duele sentir que reaccionó a tu compañía, y pensar que no tiene ni siquiera un año de muerto mi marido.

Sus lágrimas al fin se desbordaron dejando salir ese llanto acumulado, por tanto tiempo.

Sesshomaru, sentía una leve esperanza crecer en su pecho. Ella lo amaba, y él sabría esperar.

Acerco su mano y la apoyó en su mejilla, secando sus lágrimas…

_ Tú siempre me has gustado, desde que te vi por primera vez, me enamore de ti. A veces reñía a Inuyasha, por lo distinto que era de ti, pero jamás lo había visto tan feliz, tan completo. Asistí a cada función en el teatro, en la que estarías tú y me camuflaba entre el público, admirandote. Pense que era solo un tonto capricho, jamás hubiera hecho algo, para traicionar a mí hermano. Pero era amor, y me di cuenta cuando sufrías por la enfermedad de mi hermano, y cómo quería tu felicidad antes que nada. Inuyasha sé dio cuenta, me lo dijo antes de morir, me pidió cuidarte, amarte…

Sesshomaru, sentía también sus ojos arder por las lagrimas que querían salir.

_ Yo quiero tener una vida a tu lado, sé que mi destino es cuidarte, a ti y a Souta, al que amo, más que si fuera mío. Me has dado esperanza, yo sabré esperarte.

Sesshomaru se levantó, para salir de la habitación, pero Kagome lo detuvo.

_ Inuyasha, alguna vez me contó, que ambos practicaban Kendo, que tú eras el mejor de los dos, me enseñó algunas de sus rutinas…

Y así, durante toda la noche hablaron de Inuyasha, sacando todo el dolor y sustituyéndolo con amor. Necesitaban estar en paz con él, acostumbrarse a su ausencia, antes de siquiera comenzar a pensar en algo los dos…

" _Hay una cancion que esta dentro de mí alma._

 _Es la que he intentado escribir una y otra vez._

 _Estoy despierta en el frío infinito._

 _Pero tú me cantas, una y otra vez._

 _Así que agacho mi cabeza,_

 _levanto mis manos y rezo._

 _Rezo por ser solo tuya,_

 _Rezo para ser solo tuya._

 _Ahora que sé, que tú eres mi unica esperanza."_

Pasó un año, de pláticas nocturnas, de dormir a su lado, sin siquiera tocarse.

No sé habían dado cuenta, que las pláticas cada vez trataban menos de la vida de Inuyasha y más de las suyas, conociéndose poco a poco.

Souta amaba a Sesshomaru, y cuando caminó, hacía él fue a quien se dirigió.

De pronto llegaban los dos, a la academia, por Kagome y los tres juntos sé iban a comer.

Quien los viera, diría que era una hermosa familia, solo que entre Kagome y Sesshomaru, no había contacto físico de ningún modo.

" _Cántame la canción de las estrellas,_

 _de nuestra galaxia, bailando y riendo,_

 _riendo otra vez…_

 _Cuando parece que mis sueños están tan lejos._

 _Cántame sobre los planes que tienes para mí, otra vez…_

 _Así que agacho mi cabeza._

 _Levanto mis manos y rezo._

 _Por ser solo tuya, rezo._

 _Para ser solo tuya._

 _Ahora sé, que tu eres mi unica esperanza…"_

Después de tres años de que se diera ese beso en la cocina, Kagome estaba lista por fin, no sabía si él la seguía amando, cómo en ese entonces.

Pero esta vez sería ella la que se arriesgaría. Esa noche, terminando de ensayar en el teatro, lo haría, le confesaría su amor.

Llegó cerca de media noche, y de inmediato entró a bañarse y vestirse con un sencillo vestido azul turquesa, para ir a la habitación de él, donde sabía que seguramente estaría durmiendo su hijo.

Cuando entró, se topó con la imagen mas bella del mundo, su pequeño hijo de largos cabellos plateados, recostado al lado de Sesshomaru, abrazado a él, mientras este, recargaba su barbilla en su coronilla, dormido también.

Sé veían tan tiernos, que no quiso moverse por un buen rato. Era como ver a Inuyasha abrazado de su hermano, tal vez eran ciertas las palabras de Sesshomaru, aquella vez en el ultrasonido, Inuyasha había regresado, reencarnado en su hijo, y Sesshomaru, estaba destinado a ser su padre.

Suspiro, conteniendo lágrimas que hacía mucho, no habían dado señales de existencia. Pero esta vez eran solo de alegría.

Sesshomaru, se despertó, al sentir su presencia, y la vio con una hermosa sonrisa, salpicada de lágrimas.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el hermoso fénix, había terminado de renacer de sus cenizas.

Sé levantó con Souta en brazos, y lo llevó a su habitación, seguido de Kagome, que de inmediato beso a su hijo, deseando buenas noches…

_ Sesshomaru, ¿aun me amas?...

Le pregunto directamente, descolocando, por una milésima de segundo, aunque sin dudar de su respuesta.

_ Si Kagome, siempre te amare…

Kagome se volteo y lo abrazo.

_ Yo también.

Y ambos buscaron sus labios, dándose un beso, completamente diferente al primero. Este sabía a amor, a ternura, a esperanza…

" _Te doy mi destino._

 _Te estoy dando todo de mí…_

 _Quiero tu sinfonía, cantandome todo lo que soy…_

 _A todo pulmón, también lo haré…_

 _Así que agacho mi cabeza._

 _Levanto mis manos y rezo._

 _Por ser solo tuya, rezo._

 _Por ser solo tuya, rezo._

 _Para ser solo tuya._

 _Ahora sé, que tu eres mi unica Esperanza…"_

Sesshomaru y Kagome se casaron, cuando Souta había cumplido cinco años.

Su relación había sido lenta, disfrutando cada día, amandose cada vez más.

A veces Kagome tenía cargos de conciencia, y quería mandar todo a volar, pero Sesshomaru con su infinita paciencia, le recordaba una y otra vez, cómo su amor era diferente, sacándola de la oscuridad de su depresión.

Cuando Souta cumplio diez años, nacio su primera hermana, una bella niña de cabellos negros y ojos dorados, llamada Sonomi.

Cada cierto tiempo, Souta preguntaba por Inuyasha y juntos los dos, se dedicaban a recordar a esa persona que los amo tanto a los dos, y que ellos, jamás olvidarán.

El amor que sentía por Sesshomaru, la había hecho libre y se había convertido en la única esperanza, a la que se había aferrado, para volver a vivir… Ese amor, los había hecho volar…

Ahora eran libres…

FIN


End file.
